Half And Half
by xXAngel FlameXx
Summary: Being alone for one hundred years can do damage. Jack yelled at The Moon one night in a fit of anger, earning him punishment, to be mortal. That means getting hurt, not having powers all the things Jack relies on. So he tries to get back. But in all this drama, will Jack chose to live without you, or stay with you as a mortal? JackxReader Set before he became a Guardian. Poor him..
1. Chapter 1

Half And Half

Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG. I own myself, but Jack Frost owns my heart…

y/n: your name

e/c: eye color

h/c: hair color

h/l: hair length

Jack's POV

"Am I doing something wrong? Is there something I have to do?"

My voice cracked as I spoke to The Moon. I didn't know if it was because I was sad or because of screaming in people's faces trying to get them to see me.

"Please…I know you can hear me. Don't ignore me…"

No response.

"Please! I just need answers! Talk to me! Speak to me!"

Still no answer.

"COME ON! I KNOW YOU CAN TALK! COME ON YOU BASTARD!"

A bright light engulfed my sight and I was filled with incredible pain.

"_You will not speak to me in that tone of voice Jack Frost."_

The pain was unbearable. I tried to scream for help but my voice was lost. As if it just disappeared. I tried to say I was sorry, but my voice came out as a small whimper. There was still white light everywhere.

"_For your actions, you will be punished_."

No! If I could speak, I would be saying sorry! The pain was killing me. Then my whole body went numb.

"_Jack Frost, you will be forced to walk upon Earth a mortal_. _You will continue to grow old unless_… _ you can find The One whom will save you..._"

Well seems simple enough right?

"W_ithout your voice_…"

And with that the light faded away.

"_But there will be signs when you are close_…"

…

…

…

…

Wha…? Where…am I? Its cold…wait…why am I cold? I'm freaking Jack Frost! What the hell?! I opened my eyes to snowflakes. Falling on my face, and with every touch, soft like a kiss. But it stung with cold. Jack Frost was going to get frostbite. The irony. I looked down to see I was a good fifty feet in the air. As if my fear was sensed, I fell down. Not being able to scream didn't help. I fell down on a frozen pond with a crack.

And it wasn't the pond that cracked.

No one's POV

Jack let out a silent scream of pain. He used his elbows to sit himself up only to see his leg twisted at an unnatural angle. With tears on the brim of falling from his eyes, he looked around and saw his staff on the other side of the lake. He shimmied over. Every move giving him excruciating pain, until he reached his staff. With its help, he stood up and used his staff as a walking stick. Letting his broken leg drag along. It wasn't very painful anymore, for the cold was numbing it. His breath came out it little puffs of white as he walked. Or limped…

"…..!"

No sound came from his mouth.

He continued along until he found the small lake he called home. Hobbling over, until he reached the edge. He fell, hurting his leg once more and he started to…cry. He looked down at the lake and was started by his appearance. His hair was brown, followed by brown eyes. His skin had more color to it, but was still pale because of the cold. His cheeks also had a small blush to them. He still had on the same clothes he did before he became Jack Frost.

"Looks like I'm just Jackson Overland again." He thought. He stood up –after many attempts- and began walking again. He came up to a town…his home town. A grin flashed on his frostbitten face and he limped a little faster until he was getting closer to the lights of the town. He was going too fast to stop himself from falling down the little hill that led to the town. His body hit the ground and trees multiple times before finally stopping within his town. The people's attention went to him.

"Oh my! Are you okay!" An older lady said.

Jack looked up at her and she gasped. He was badly bruised. His lip bleeding, same with his nose. His head busted, blood staining his hair and face. Other people came over.

"Oh! Look at his leg!"

"It's terribly broken."

"He may never walk again?"

"Why won't he speak?"

The attention was too much for Jack. Even though he wanted it for one hundred years, he was in to much pain to care. He squeezed his eyes shut, an attempt to make the pain go away.

"EVERYONE! PLEASE BACK AWAY FROM HIM!" a female voice shouted.

"Ah here comes y/n!"

"The best nurse in town!"

"She's only six-teen too!"

"You're in good hands buddy!"

Jack forced his eyes open to meet e/c eyes staring back at him.

"Sir, are you okay?" she asked.

Jack spoke, but no sound came out.

"He's mute…" she said to no one in particular.

Jack felt her hand go under his back and lift him up so his back was slightly off the ground. He was getting dizzy and his vision blurred.

"Sir, I need you to stay with me okay? No passing out."

Jack managed a smile, which put a smile on the girl's face.

"He's alright. Lily! Get me the stretcher!" she yelled.

"Ay eye Captain!" Lily said as she ran away.

When Lily got back two other men helped her lift up Jack. Jack opened his mouth as to scream as they lifted him up.

"Be careful with him!" y/n said.

Jack, being to dizzy to notice, began to freak when he didn't have his staff. He began to struggle to get it off the ground.

"Sir calm down! Plea- huh?"

y/n looked down to see what he was reaching for.

"Do you want that?" y/n said. Jack nodded vigorously, causing his head to hurt with great pain. y/n grabbed it and continued to walk to the clinic. Jack tapped on her arm causing her to look down at him.

"Thank you…" he mouthed those words to her. She just nodded.

When they got to the clinic, y/n told the other people thanks and let them leave. Jack was on a bed waiting for y/n to come.

You're POV

What a strange case. This mute teenager comes tumbling down the hill with a broken leg and a bruised body. Not your everyday emergency. Maybe in the future, but not in 1723. As I walked into his room, I winced at the sight of the poor boy in front of me. His hair matted with blood from his forehead. His clothes were ripped, and his face all covered in blood and bruises. Oh yeah, and a severe case of frostbite. The poor thing was shivering all over, his lips were blue too. I set down the tray I was holding.

"Well you look pretty bad, don't cha?" I asked him.

He gave me a look that spoke "Ya you dumbass…" yet there was a slight smile. I smiled back and went over to his leg. I gently laid a hand on it, earning me a flinch.

"Pretty bad huh? Don't worry I got ya." I began to unlace the string tied on the bottom of his pants leg. After I removed both I lifted the pant leg up. His right leg was bruised, but okay. His left was bruised but not okay. It was swollen and purple. The bone was blocking the blood flow. I had to pop it into place again.

"Okay, um your leg is dislocated. I have to put it back in place. It may hurt a little." Yeah right…

He nodded.

"Okay, I'm going to count to three. One…Two...Three." There was a sickening pop that even I, as a nurse, made me sick. I heard him gasp for air as he fell back onto the bed. He was breathing heavily, obviously in pain.

"It's over now. Sorry…" He looked at me with a angry expression. I just shrugged. His leg was already going to his natural skin color. Good, the blood was flowing again.

"Now to treat you're many other injuries." I said. He smiled.

I walked over to him and undid the tie on his brown cloak and put it aside. His white shirt was stained brown and red I shook my head.

"Do you always get hurt like this?" I said and giggled afterwards.

I lifted the shirt over his head, careful not to hurt him anymore, and put it with his cloak. I turned to the tray that held medical supplies, then back to him. He was blushing madly.

"You got a problem?" I asked him. He shook his head.

I got the cloth and dipped it into some alcohol.

"This may sting a bit…" I said. He frowned.

As I put the alcohol covered cloth on one of his cuts, he clenched his fist together and gritted his teeth. As I worked my way around his torso, he started getting use to the sting and was a bit calmer. After I cleaned his torso I went up to his face. I cleaned the cut on his head and wrapped it in cloth. I cleaned above his eyes, under his nose, and his lips. He looked much better. I then swung around and grabbed a blanket and threw it over his head. He came out from under it and looked at me. Moments later he gave me a smile and a silent laugh.

"Hmm…I never got your name. My name's y/n. You are?" I asked him. It looked like he mouthed the words "Jack".

"Jack?"

He nodded. I smiled.

"Well, I think you could use some rest. You should sleep now." He nodded again. I blew out the candle.

"Good night Jack." I said. He waved.

When I got out of his room I closed the door. What a night!

Jack's POV

What a nice girl. Pretty too. I wish I could talk to her. After she left I laid down on the bed and went to sleep.

**You gotta love Jack... ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Half and Half

Jack's POV

"Jack Frost? What are you talking about silly?" y/n asked me.

"I know it's complicated…but yeah…I am Jack Frost." I responded.

"You're crazy! There's no such thing. I'm going skating." She said. She turned around with a whip of her hair.

"Coming Jackie…?" y/n asked. Man I get tingles!

"Yeah coming…"

We put on our skates and y/n was already out there. Spinning, jumping, whatever she was doing. As I was tying my laces, I heard a crack. It seemed familiar…

"J-Jack…"

I looked up to see y/n standing still with the pond quickly breaking underneath her.

"y/n!" I yelled. I went on the ice; it was breaking underneath me too. I tried to freeze with my staff but it wouldn't work. Dammit mortality…

"Jack! Help!"

I looked up at y/n again. Just in time to see her fall into the ice.

"JACK!"

I ran over to the hole, but it froze over. I saw y/n banging from underneath. Bubbles escaping her mouth. I was powerless. I couldn't help her. I watched as her movements slowed to a stop. Her eyes closed and she sank to the bottom.

"No…no…"

All I saw was my reflection. A powerless, helpless mortal.

"You failed bad, man…"

I looked up at the sound of a voice. It belonged to a person who looked like…me! It was Jack Frost! With the white hair and everything!

"You didn't save her in time."

"No..shut up…" I pleaded.

"She's dead now…"

"No. Shut up!"

"Bye bye y/n…"

"SHUT UP!" I launched myself at him.

As I did, he took his leg and kicked mine out from underneath me. He took the staff and stabbed my leg with it.

"AHHHHHHHHH! STOP PLEASE!"

He looked at me with an evil smile.

"Jack…?"

I looked up and saw y/n.

"Jack, are you okay? Jack what's wro- oh gosh…Jack!"

I tried to stand up to go to her but my leg had terrible pain that made me stop.

"…"

My voice was gone too as I tried to say her name.

"Jack! It's okay! It's a nightmare! Wake up Jack! Wake up! Please!"

No one's POV

Jack awoke with a gasp. He was on the floor in a cold sweat. He looked up and saw y/n with a worried expression on her face.

"Are you okay? You were having a nightmare…" she said. Jack nodded. y/n sighed and looked out the window. Her mood seemed to brighten.

"It's snowing!" she exclaimed. She looked down.

"Oh man! I forgot about you! Sorry!" y/n said as she helped Jack back on the bed.

"Oh! I love snow! I'm gonna go outside! Be right back Jack!" but before she could go, Jack stopped her.

"Wh-what is it…?"

Jack looked out the window and gestured his head if to say "Can I come too?"

"You wanna go too?" y/n asked. He nodded.

"Um…but your leg…its healing…I just don't want you getting hurt anymo-" Jack shushed her with his finger. He pointed to some skinny pieces of wood, then to some cloth.

"You want me to get those?"

He nodded again. y/n went to the items and brought them over and watched in wonder as Jack fixed them to make…something. Whatever it was, he made two of the same thing. He put them under his arms, then put both of them forward and stepped with his good leg.

"Huh…you kind of crouch while you use them. I see you also made handle bars for your hands to clutch on. Hmmm…ha! I'm gonna call them…crutches!" y/n said happily. Jack smiled and sat down on the bed.

"Hmmm…oh yeah! I got you some new clothes!" she said with a smile. Jack's eyes widened in fear. y/n took note of this.

"Oh…if you're wondering about your cloak…I still kept it. It seemed special since I saw a name engraved on it. But I did get you a new shirt and pants since your old ones were unfixable AND because the…blood stains…were pretty severe, beyond the hope of getting them out. So yeah! You go ahead and get dressed and I'll be out waiting for y-" Jack silenced y/n again with his finger.

"Do I talk too much?" she asked. Jack nodded and shooed her out.

"Well!" y/n spat.

Jack got changed and they went outside. Many people stopping to say hi and to ask how he was doing. Now that he wasn't in pain, he was enjoying the attention. How could this be a curse? But his smile was wiped of his face when he thought of his dream…er…nightmare.

"If something like that did happen, I wouldn't be able to save them." He thought.

That's the catch. Something bad might happen and Jack would be hopeless.

"Jack. I wanna show you something…" y/n said.

Jack's POV

Huh. I wonder where she's taking me. When we got there, I found out it was Burgess Lake.

"Ahhh. My favorite place to be." She said.

We sat under a tree. We sat there quietly for a while before y/n took out a journal.

"I like this place. And not just because of the scenery. I think there's something else here." She said.

What could she be talking about? As if she read my mind, she answered.

"And I think I've seen him…"

I think I know the "Him" y/n is talking about…

**Sorry if its a bit shorter. WRITERS BLOCK! Sorry. I'll try to get past it. Maybe if I just eat some tacos...**


	3. Chapter 3

Half and Half

Jack's POV

"I think I saw…Jack Frost…" y/n said.

I couldn't believe it! I had only guessed that she had seen me! And she really did! Wow! I must've had a weird look on my face because she spoke.

"You…you think I'm crazy don't you…"

I spoke to her…er well…not exactly. I moved my lips, but no sound came out. I was also throwing my arms in the air and was shaking them. Her eyes widened.

"Uh…are you okay…?"

I nodded like a crazy person.

"Wait…you don't think I'm crazy?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"Well! That's a first!" she said happily. She then sighed.

"I got a good glance at him too, I remember him like the back of my hand…want me to show you what he looks like?" she asked.

"Of course! Let me see what I look like!" I thought.

I had to nod yes; I had to make sure she had the right guy. She got out her journal and a piece of lead. She began drawing.

"Well let's see…he had a skinny figure…like yours."

Hey!

"He also had on brown pants and a white shirt. A lot like the ones you had…without the blood and stuff. He carried around a staff with a "G" shaped end."

I watched in awe as she drew Jack…er me.

"He also had on a cloak, a lot like the one you have. He also had wavy, white hair. Now to his face…"

I looked up at her. She had an expression that made her look like she was in a trance.

"He had a strong face. On his lips was a playful smile. More like a smirk actually. And his eyebrows were brown with white specks in them. And he looked at me, with those eyes…" she gasped. She looked at me.

"Those beautiful, blue eyes…"

She seemed to be studying me intensely. I didn't know what to say...er…do. I felt a blush come across my face. This is the only time I really got a chance to look at her. She had h/l, h/c hair and e/c eyes. She also had a slight blush too. But I mean…uh…I blame that on the cold…maybe…she looked down at the finished picture then back at me.

"You have a lot of similarities with Jack Frost. Even you name is Jack! Wait…" She picked up my staff.

I kind of wanted to keep it with me. I don't know why, because it's useless without my powers. y/n examined the staff in the picture. Then at mine.

"There is no possible wa-" she stopped midsentence.

What she did next was surprising. She dropped her journal and my staff, and went up real close to me. So close in fact, I had to back up, but I couldn't because of the tree. She just stared at me.

"Are-are you…Jack F-Frost…?" she sounded scared. Like she hoped I was going to shake my head. I didn't do anything. She knew the answer; she just didn't want to believe it.

"Answer me…" she whispered.

Suddenly, I felt my leg go numb. The one that was broken. It reminded me of when I was immortal. Whenever I got hurt, the area would go numb and would heal in a few moments. I moved it. It didn't hurt! Wait…my powers. My healing powers are back! I then remembered what The Moon told me…

"_But there will be signs when you are close_…"

Ha! I'm getting closer! I stood up with success, knocking y/n off me. I felt bad, but those e/c eyes are enough to hypnotize you. Maybe that's what she was trying to do. Ugh but my throat was all itchy for some reason…

"What!? How!? Your leg! It's supposed to be-"

"Broken?" I asked.

Wait…what!? y/n let out a strangled gasp.

"WHAT!? How-how are you talking! You're supposed to be-"

"Mute?" I asked again. Ha it was funny watching her say the same thing twice. I laughed.

No really. I laughed so hard that I swore I was going to puke. I had my laugh back! Amazing! I was having such a good time, that I couldn't stop y/n before her fist collided with my face.

And let me tell you one thing…

…

That hurt!

...

...

**Is anyone else laughing at that ending?! I know I am! -ROFL-**


	4. Chapter 4

Half And Half

**Isn't the picture I chose for this fanfic enough to make you swoon? XD**

Jack's POV

I'll tell you what. That y/n girl can punch. I guess I deserved it though. I mean, I went from a broken legged, hopeless, mute teenager, to a teenager who can now talk and is no longer broken in any way. Oh, and not so hopeless.

Oh gosh, did my nose hurt though.

No one's POV

"What! Is going on!? Am I missing something here?! Because that's what it seems like!" y/n yelled.

"Calm down…someone will hear us…" I whispered.

"I refuse," y/n pushed me away. "to be told what to do! You are not my moth-MMMHHHPPPPHH!" y/n was cut off as Jack put his hand over his mouth.

"Well…I may not be a nurse…but you're definitely suffering from severe shock…" I whispered again into her ear.

"Are you saying that you're really-"

"Jack Frost? Well…yes and no… " y/n finally calmed down.

"What do you mean "Yes and No"?" she asked.

They just sat there in the cold snow.

"Look it's complicated…I really don't want to talk about it…" Jack said.

You're POV

What?! I don't care if he doesn't want to talk about it. He is going to tell me. This was why I snatched the collar of his shirt and pulled him close so that he was only like, an inch away from my face. I was serious and I wanted him to know it. I think I did this a bit sudden, because his face was twisted in shock and confusion.

"Okay! Okay, I'll tell you! Don't go all tiger on me…" Jack said.

Ugh, finally! Some answers!

"But you have to catch me first!"

What the hell? Are you serious? Just like that, he got up and started running. The guy may have metal issues, I don't know… so, I did what I could only do. I ran after him. And it wasn't easy with all the snow. What was it about Jack Frost…oh yeah… He's a big kid.

A big handsome kid...

Oh wait! What am I thinking!? Nope I'm not feeling feelings towards him! No! No! NO! I continued to run after him, clearing that thought out of my mind. It took forever, but I eventually got close enough to grab the back of his cloak, and pull him down. Once he was on the ground, I went down and straddled him. Okay…it may have been a bit awkward but if the only way to get answers was this way, so be it.

"Well…I didn't think you felt this way about me y/n…" Jack smirked. I blushed.

I thought about how it would be like if we were in this position and Jack and I were nak- NO NO NO NO! Snap out of it y/n!

"Ugh! Tell me!" I yelled.

"Only if you stop yelling!" Jack yelled back.

I reluctantly got off him. Half of me saying that he was going to run again, the other half wanting to stay there for my own selfish reasons.

No one's POV

"Okay fine. _Por_ _favor_ _explique_…" y/n said.

"Huh?" Jack looked confused

"PLEASE EXPLAIN…" y/n said through clenched teeth.

And so he did. From the part where he was punished, to when he first met you, then to the present time.

"Oh…I see. So ever since then, you have been trying to get back to your immortal life." y/n summarized.

"Yes…exactly. And you are the one who is going to get me there." Jack said.

"But how? How am I going to get YOU back?" she asked.

Jack sighed and stared out into space.

"I…do not know." Jack replied.

"Hmmm…you know what? I wanna ice skate…I know it seems a bit, out of the blue, but maybe it will help clear our minds ya know…?" y/n whispered.

They both got up, and headed towards the lake. Once they were there, y/n realized something.

"We don't have any skates…"

"Aww. It's okay. We can just slide across…ice sliding!" Jack replied.

"Jack, you're going to get frostbite if you go on that ice barefoot…" y/n asked with concern.

"Hey! Jack Frost gets frostbite! That's funny…" was all that Jack had to say.

So Jack was having fun sliding around on the ice barefooted, while y/n was trying hard not to fall. She failed of course. Jack laughed and helped her up, but y/n pushed him away.

"Hey! I was trying to help you."

"But you laughed!"

They just stared at each other for a while. Jack broke the silence.

Jack's POV

"You're a really beautiful girl…" I said.

Wait…why did I just say that? y/n blushed redder than I thought possible.

"W-what…?" she asked. I went closer to her.

My body was moving on its own! I didn't know what I was doing. It just felt so right. What I did next shocked both of us. I kissed her. Right square on her mouth.

You're POV

Wow! He is kissing me! Someone pinch me, I must be dreaming…but I'm not! He just leaned forward and kissed me. Just like that! Our lips moved perfectly together. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he wrapped his around my waist. Okay, maybe this kiss was a bit sudden, but I didn't mind…wait! I promised myself not to fall in love-

CRACK!

Oh god…was that the ice…?

...

**Girl your in deep shit... O_O**


	5. Chapter 5

Half And Half

Jack's POV

CRACK!

My eyes shot open as I heard the cracking noise. I slowly pulled away from y/n and looked down. Of course, the ice was breaking.

"Jack…"

I looked up at her. y/n's eyes were filled with fear and anxiety.

"Don't move…" I told her.

The ice was breaking faster. I knew if I didn't do something, we were as good as dead.

CRACK!

"J-Jack…do something…" y/n whispered. She looked away.

CRACK!

"No no no…y/n look at me…" I moved her face so she was facing me.

I put my left hand on the side of her shoulder, and I slipped my right around her waist.

"Jack…what are you-"

"One…" I began counting.

"Wha-"

"Two…"

"Jack…"

"Three!"

I threw y/n across to the edge of the lake. She landed with a thud. She looked up at me. I started to carefully walk over, but with every step, the ice underneath me gave way. Little by little.

"Jack be careful!"

I slowly made my way to the edge. But as I did, a piece of ice gave way under my foot, causing me to trip and fall forward. I banged my head on the ice real hard. I rolled myself over. That bang left me dazed and confused, I was too weak to get up.

"JACK!"

CRACK!

The ice was giving way underneath my body weight. I guess my dream was the opposite. Ha…I thought I wouldn't be able to save someone. Instead, I can't save myself.

"y/n…" I spoke.

There were tears streaming down her eyes.

"Jack…"

"You have to believe in me…"

And with that, I plunged into cold darkness.

You're POV

Oh god! He just fell in! I ran over to the hole, not caring about my safety. The hole froze over just as I got there. It was so cold, I understood why it did. Then up came Jack.

"Jack!" I screamed.

He kept pointing to the side as if to say "Get away!"

"No Jack I'm not leaving you!" I said.

And I was right. I wasn't leaving him.

He was leaving me…

Jack punched the bottom layer of ice multiple time before his hand emerged. It was bloody from banging on the ice, but he reached out and grabbed my hand. I held onto in tight.

"Please…Jack no…"

I looked at him. He actually managed a small smile. I then felt his hand lose his grip. I watched as his eyes closed and sank to the bottom. I got over to the edge and just sat there. Next thing I know, I was bursting into tears.

"Jack! NO!"

While I was crying, I felt the wind flow around me, as if it was trying to comfort me. It felt good despite all that just happened. It was a feeling like something was there.

"_You have to believe in me..._"

"What? Who said that?"

I looked around. There was no one in sight, and if there was someone there, they could run really fast because it almost sounded like a whisper in my ear.

"_Please y/n..._"

Oh gosh. It just said my name.

"Who's there!? Show yourself!"

I got up to run, but I tripped over something. It was Jack's staff.

Wait…what had Jack said earlier? I can't remember…ugh! The wind picked up, knocking me to the ground. I stood up quickly. What is going on? I cannot believe I am about to do this.

"Hey! What's your problem wind!?"

I felt so stupid. What's the wind gonna go? Respond it m-

"WHOA!"

I was flying. Maybe not that high, but I was off the ground, with the wind pushing up with incredible force.

"_You have to believe in me..._"

That's it. That's what Jack said. Wait…oh my goodness. I'm flying…I have to believe in him. How do I do THAT? The wind dropped me and I fell five feet to the ground. It may not have been super high, but I sure did bang my head pretty hard.

"Uhhh…"

Okay…I have to believe in him. Uh…

"I believe in Jack…?"

The wind picked up a bit. As if it was encouraging me.

"I believe in Jack…I believe I believe I believe…"

The wind was pushing so hard against me, it felt as it was going to pin me to the ground. This was getting annoying.

"I BELIEVE IN JACK FROST!"

I burst out into tears again. I didn't know why. Maybe I was frustrated. Yeah, I was frustrated. I knew the truth though; I just didn't want to believe that. I was…in…love…?

"Please…come back…I love you…"

Too bad he couldn't hear me. I started crying again, while holding his staff close.

"No…"

I felt a pressure against my forehead. I didn't dare to look up. My head was probably all swollen. Yet, the pressure was cold, and somewhat relaxing, so I leaned into it.

Well whatever it was. It had lips. And I had kissed them. I mean it was an accident. It was like a quick brush. I shot my eyes open and pulled back, only to meet blue eyes.

Beautiful blue eyes…wait. Was that white hair? Okay so maybe this wasn't what I was expecting. Okay...it wasn't at all. So I did what a normal person would do if they kissed someone who wasn't there a second ago, I smacked him. They got him away real quick.

"AH! Geez woman!" he said.

"WHO are YOU and WHAT are YOU doing he-" I stopped.

It was Jack. Well…Jack Frost. But it was Jack. Just like him except he lost his skin color and he now had white hair and blue eyes.

"Oh my gosh…Jack?" I asked. Not even sure what I was asking.

"Ahhhh…yeah!" he said rubbing his cheek. I must've smacked him pretty hard.

I just stared at him. But the next thing I knew, I had ran over and jumped on top of him.

"You IDIOT! I was so scared! I watched you DIE!" I yelled.

"It's okay! Calm do-"

"NO! IT'S NOT OKAY! WHY DON'T YOU WATCH SOMEONE DIE! I HELD YOUR HAND TILL YOU DIED! Oh my goodness…I thought I lost you…" I calmed down a bit, and laid my head on his chest.

I started crying again. I didn't know why it just came.

"Jack…I thought you left! I was so upset I didn't get to tell you that I…I… I lo-" I was cut off by Jack's lips.

"I love you too…" Jack said. Then he went back to kissing me.

After a while, we just laid there. A thought popped up in my mind. And I was afraid of the answer.

"Jack…aren't you immortal now…?"

He looked at me.

"Yeah…why?"

Jack's POV

I wonder why she's asking me this. She sounds sad like she wanted me to stay mortal.

"Jack…I'm going to get older and you're not…this won't work out…" she said.

I just realized what she meant. And she was right. I would stay like this but she would grow old.

"Y/n…I understand what you mean…" I stood up and so did y/n.

"Is there any way to change you back to mortal….?" She asked.

"No…"

I could feel the tears on the brink of falling from my eyes. I refused to let them fall. I had to be strong. I knew I had to leave, to save y/n some pain.

"You will always have a special place in my heart…" I said to her.

And with that I flew off.

"We will meet again Frost!"

…

…

…

…

"And that's my story…" I explained.

"That is so sad…but happy." North commented.

"I love romance stories…" Tooth replied dreamily.

Sandy just made some random sand images that we couldn't understand. We laughed.

"So Jack, did ya evah see the Sheila again?" Bunny asked.

I looked down.

"No…"

The mood seemed to sadden.

"But she did give me this..."

I pulled out the picture of me she drew. I always keep it in my hoodie.

"Wow…such details!" North exclaimed.

"She was a good drawer. Maybe she became an artist…" Tooth said.

Bunny smiled.

"What's up Bunny?" I asked.

"Or maybe…she became a spirit…" he said.

We all looked at him in silence. He got out a piece of paper, wrote his name on it, made it into a paper airplane and threw it out the window.

"Just wait…"

A few minutes later, there was the sound of feminine laughter and angry yetis.

"Hey Bunny! I came as soon as I could! So what are we painting toda-" she silenced herself.

No way…that couldn't be… is that…

"Jack…?"

My eyes widened at her.

"Is that…really you….?" I asked.

Before I knew it, she had tackled me in a giant bear hug.

"OhmygoshImissedyousomuchIknowIsaidwewouldseeeacho theragainbutIdidn'tknowthatmenttwohundredyearsfrom now! I'msosorry!" she blabbered.

"Uh…could anyone understand that?" Tooth asked.

She was suffocating me. I actually thought she was going to crush me. She had gotten stronger since I last saw her. Wait… that was over two hundred years ago. Wouldn't that mean she was…

"HOLD IT! What happened to you!?" I asked.

She stepped back and played with her hair. Which was now a pretty blue and white color instead of h/c.

"I um…I don't really know actually. I was busy painting, and then all of a sudden there was a bright flash and a voice that said "Your name is y/n Artsy, Spirit of Creativity. And then boom, I was who I am now.

"So you didn't die?" I asked again. She shook her head.

I let out a sigh of relief. I'm happy she didn't go the same way I did. That would've sucked.

"Oh no! Trouble at the Tooth Palace. My fairies are fighting over who goes where again…bye y/n!" Tooth said and flew off.

After everyone left it was just me and y/n.

"Jack…I really missed you…" y/n said.

I turned to look at her. She stepped up closer to me.

"I missed ya too Snowflake…"

I leaned in to kiss her. She poked my shoulder and I opened my eyes.

"TAG! Your it!" and with that, she flew off.

"Catch me if you can!"

I finally realized what was happening and chased after her. It took awhile but I managed to snag her waist. I brought her close and kissed her.

"I love you y/n…"

"I love you too Jack…"

…

…

…

My name…is Jack Frost. And I'm a Guardian. Oh yeah…and a boyfriend too. ;D

...

...

...

**Yay! Success! Um...I may make a second one. But I'm just not sure. Sorry if this story was small! I'm not really good at writing actual stories... just one-shots and random things. **


End file.
